1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to residence intercom systems. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for using the telephones associated with a telephone number as an intercom system.
2. Background Information
Known systems for providing intercom services within a residence typically require purchasing and installing wireless and/or wired intercom transceivers. For example, a wireless intercom system can include a pair of wireless transceivers, each of which typically have a push-to-talk button. When the push-to-talk button on one transceiver is pressed by a first person, the other transceiver typically emits a signal (e.g., tone, buzz, alarm) to alert another person that an intercom message will follow. When the first person begins talking into the transceiver, his or her voice is transmitted to the other transceiver so that the other person can hear the first person. A disadvantage of such intercom systems is that they typically must be purchased and installed, which can involve a not insubstantial cost and effort.
Another known method of providing quasi-intercom services within a residence utilizes both telephone lines of a residence having two phone lines for telephone service. A first person can use one telephone line to call the other telephone line of the residence. When the other person answers the call, a quasi-intercom communication session is established. Using both telephone lines of a residence as a quasi-intercom system typically is not practical. For example, the second telephone line is typically used to provide a dedicated fax line or Internet connection and is typically located in a single room. Accordingly, the second telephone line is typically not available to receive a voice telephone call. As another example, a second telephone line is often for use by a particular person—e.g., a dedicated phone in a teenager's bedroom for a teenager that spends a lot of time on the telephone—and not generally available throughout the residence. Moreover, to use both telephone lines of a residence as a quasi-intercom service system typically requires that each telephone in the residence be a two-line telephone instead of a typical single-line telephone. In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for systems and methods that can advantageously provide for intercom services in a residence.